Krieg jenseits der Mauer
Später |Seite2 = Die nördlichen Invasoren |Kommandant1 = *Jeor Mormont *Jon Schnee *Allisar Thorn *Stannis Baratheon |Kommandant2 = *Manke Rayder |Datum = - |Schlachten = #Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen #Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried #Überfall auf Crasters Bergfried #Plünderung von Mulwarft #Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung #Massaker von Hartheim #Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung #Angriff auf die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben |Ausgang = Zurückschlagung des Freien Volkes und anschließende Allianz }} Der Krieg jenseits der Mauer (im Original: War beyond the Wall) ist eine fortwährender Konflikt der Nachtwache und den Gefahren und Invasoren jenseits der Mauer. Zu diesen Gefahren gehören: das Freie Volk, Kinder des Waldes, Riesen, Wiedergänger, Weiße Wanderer und Deserteure. In der Serie Vorgeschichte Der 997. Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache Jeor Mormont war besorgt, da es immer mehr Vorkommnisse von Überfallen der Wildlinge gab, die sich immer öfter südlich der Mauer befanden. Die Bedrohung wurde größer, allerdings fehlten der Nachtwache die Männer, weshalb Jeor Mormont Tyrion Lennister darum bat, seine Schwester, Königin Cersei, darum zu bitten Männer in den Norden zu schicken. Der Grund für die Flucht der Wildlinge waren die Weißen Wanderer, die nach der Langen Nacht zurück gekehrt waren. Nachdem immer mehr Grenzer verschwanden, darunter auch der Erste Grenzer Benjen Stark, sowie der Angriff eines Wiedergängers auf den Lord Kommandanten, ruft dieser zum Großen Ausmarsch auf. Dabei sollte herausgefunden werden, was es mit den Wildlingen und dem Mysterium um die Weißen Wanderern auf sich hat. An der Faust der Ersten Menschen kommt es schließlich zum Erstschlag der Weißen Wanderer. Kombattanten Die Nachtwache Geschichte Die Nachtwache ist eine Eliteeinheit, bestehend aus Männern aus ganz Westeros. Sie wurde zum Schutz der Sieben Königslande vor Allem, was hinter der Mauer liegt, erbaut. Sie besteht bereits seit 8.000 Jahren und bewacht die Mauer an 19 Festungen. Jedoch sank die Anzahl der Mitglieder stetig, als keine andere Bedrohung, als die Wildlinge auftauchten. Mittlerweile liegt ihre Anzahl unter 1.000 Mann, Ausrüstung ist nur spärlich vorhanden und die Wache kann nur noch knapp 3 Festungen bemannen. Der Ruf der Nachtwache verkommte und heutzutage dient die Bruderschaft nur noch als letzte Möglichkeit für gefasste Verbrecher. Aufgrund ihrer kläglichen Lage greift das Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein auf ihrer Seite in den Krieg ein. Streitkräfte Die Zahl der Mitglieder der Nachtwache sank mit der Zeit immer mehr. Während der Regierungszeit Robert I. sank ihre Anzahl unter 1.000 Mann, die 3 noch bemannten Festungen verteilt sind. Streitkräfte auf der Schwarzen Festung * unbekannte Anzahl an Baumeistern und Kämmerern * unbekannte Anzahl an Grenzern (mindestens 200) Streitkräfte auf dem Schattenturm * unbekannte Anzahl an Baumeistern und Kämmerern * unbekannte Anzahl an Grenzern (mindestens 100) Streitkräfte bei Ostwacht an der See * unbekannte Anzahl an Baumeistern und Kämmerern * unbekannte Anzahl an Grenzern * einige Patrouillierenschiffe * unter 2.000 Männer des Freien Volkes (später) Streitkräfte des Hauses Baratheon von Drachenstein * 4.000 Mann Baratheonsoldaten aus den Kronlanden und den Sturmlanden * 32 Schiffe * 30 Schiffe von Salladhor Saan * unbekannte Anzahl an Söldnern Anhänger und Verbündete ;Schwarze Festung * Lord Kommandant {Jeor Mormont} - Kommandant der Nachtwache und der Schwarzen Festung, wurde von Meuterern erstochen ** Jon Schnee - persönlicher Kämmerer des Lord Kommandanten und späterer Kommandant, verlies die Wache nach seiner Ermordung * Maester {Aemon} - Maester der Schwarzen Festung, starb eines natürlichen Todes ** Samwell Tarly - persönlicher Kämmerer von Maester Aemon, soll der neue Maester werden, brach die Ausbildung jedoch ab * Ser {Allisar Thorn} - Waffenmeister und späterer Erster Grenzer und kommissarischer Lord Kommandant, von Jon Schnee wegen Verrat erhängt * {Benjen Stark} - Erster Grenzer, von Weißen Wanderern zum Sterben zurückgelassen, von den Kindern des Waldes gerettet und später bei der Rettung von Jon Schnee gestorben ** Ser {Weymar Rois} - Grenzer, von Weißen Wanderern getötet ** {Gared} - Grenzer, von Weißen Wanderern getötet ** {Will} - Grenzer, von Eddard Stark als Deserteur] hingerichtet ** {Othor} - Grenzer, getötet und auferstanden als Wiedergänger, wurde anschließend verbrannt ** {Jafer Blumen} - Grenzer, getötet und auferstanden als Wiedergänger, wurde anschließend verbrannt ** {Grenn} - Grenzer, von Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg getötet ** {Bannen} - Grenzer, erlag seinen Verletzungen nach der Schlacht bei der Faust der Ersten Menschen ** {Rast} - ehemaliger Grenzer (Deserteur), von Geist zerfleischt ** {Karl Tanner} - ehemaliger Grenzer (Deserteur), von Jon Schnee getötet * {Othell Yarwyck} - Erster Baumeister, von Jon Schnee wegen Verrat erhängt * {Bowen Marsh} - Erster Kämmerer, Jon Schnee wegen Verrat erhängt ** Eddison Tollett - Kämmerer und derzeitig provisorischer Lord Kommandant ** {Pypar} - Kämmerer, von Ygritte erschossen ** {Olly} - Kämmerer, nach dem Verrat an Jon Schnee gehängt * {Yoren} - Wanderkrähe, auf dem Weg zur Mauer von Lennistersoldaten getötet * {Locke} - Spion für das Haus Bolton um Jon Schnees Halbbruder Bran Stark zu suchen, von Hodor getötet ;Schattenturm * Ser Denys Mallister - Kommandant vom Schattenturm * {Qhorin Halbhand} - Erster Grenzer vom Schattenturm, von Jon Schnee getötet ** {Steinschlange} - Grenzer unter Qhorin, von Männern des Freien Volkes getötet ** {Harker} - Grenzer unter Qhorin, von Männern des Freien Volkes getötet ** {Borba} - Grenzer unter Qhorin, von Männern des Freien Volkes getötet ;Ostwacht an der See * Cotter Peik - Kommandant von Ostwacht an der See Haus Baratheon von Drachenstein (später) * König {Stannis Baratheon} - Oberhaupt des Hauses, wurde von Brienne von Tarth nach der Schlacht um Winterfell hingerichtet ** Königin {Selyse Baratheon} - Ehefrau von Stannis aus dem Hause Florent, erhängte sich nach der Hinrichtung ihrer Tochter selbst *** {Sharin Baratheon} - Tochter von Stannis, lebendig verbrannt als Opfer für den Herrn des Lichts *** {Petyr Baratheon} - Sohn von Stannis, eine Totgeburt *** {Tommard Baratheon} - Sohn von Stannis, eine Totgeburt *** {Edric Baratheon} - Sohn von Stannis, eine Totgeburt * Ser Davos Seewert - Hand des Königs ** Salladhor Saan - Piratenkapitän * Lady Melisandre - Priesterin des Roten Gottes Das Freie Volk Geschichte Das Freie Volk ist die Bevölkerung, die nördlich der Mauer lebt. Sie haben keine Gesetze und gelten in den südlichen Teilen von Westeros als unzivilisierte Wilde, die es von Westeros fernzuhalten gilt. Daher stammt auch die weit verbreitete Bezeichnung "Wildlinge". Wegen der äußerst harten Lebensbedingungen jenseits der Mauer, versuchen immer wieder vereinzelte Wildlinge die Mauer zu überwinden. Da die Nachtwache nicht genügend Männer hat, um die Festungen zu bemannen und somit zu bewachen, schaffen es immer mehr Wildlinge über die Mauer und weiter südlich zu gelangen. Die Bewohner der Schenkung sind inzwischen ausgewandert, da die Wildlinge meist ihre Dörfer überfallen. Manche Wildlinge dringen sogar in das Gebiet der nördlichen Häuser ein, wie den Umbers oder Starks. Wildlinge gelten in ganz Westeros als verhasst, besonders bei den nördlichen Häusern und der Nachtwache, da diese direkt von ihnen betroffen sind. Manchmal gelingt es einigen, die Wildlingsstämme unter einem König-jenseits-der-Mauer zu vereinen. Dies gelang zuletzt Manke Rayder, als die Armee der Toten weiter südlich zieht und die Wildlinge vor sich her schiebt. Streitkräfte Das Freie Volk besteht aus 90 verschiedenen Stämmen, die sich alle vereint haben (mit Frauen und Kindern). * 100.000 Mann (inkl. Frauen und Kinder) * mehrere Riesen * mehrere Mammuts Anhänger und Verbündete * {Manke Rayder} - König-jenseits-der-Mauer, von Jon Schnee getötet als dieser bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt werden sollte * {Tormund Riesentod} - einer von Mankes Befehlshabern ** {Orell} - Krieger und Warg, wurde von Jon Schnee getötet ** {Ygritte} - Speerfrau, von Olly erschossen * {Styr} - Magnar der Thenns, von Jon Schnee erschlagen ** {Loboda} - Thennanführer in Hartheim, von einem Weißen Wanderer getötet * {Karsi} - Anführerin eines Stammes, von Wiedergängern getötet * Dim Dalba - Ältester eines Stammes * {Herr der Knochen} - Krieger, von Tormund Riesentod erschlagen * {Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg} - Riesenkönig, von Grenn und 4 Grenzern getötet * {Dongo} - Riese, von einem Pfeil einer Balliste erschossen * {Wun Weg Wun Dar Wun} - Riese, von einem Pfeilhagel getötet Nebenkombattanten Die Nebenkombattanten sind mit einer oder beiden Hauptfraktionen verfeindet. Armee der Toten Die Weißen Wanderer wurden einst von den Kindern des Waldes erschaffen, da sie selbst den Menschen nicht viel entgegenzusetzen hatten. Da die Weißen Wanderer aber nur aufs Töten aus sind, richteten sie sich bald selbst gegen die Kinder und überzogen ganz Westeros in der Langen Nacht mit Krieg. Die Ersten Menschen und Kinder des Waldes vereinigten sich und trieben sie zurück in den Norden und töteten einen Großteil. Zum Schutz vor weiteren Angriffen wurde die Mauer erbaut, dies geschah vor 8.000 Jahren. Die Weißen Wanderer werden immer aktiver und marschieren südlich, wodurch sie die Wildlinge ebenfalls in diese Richtung treiben. Bereits getötete Menschen können von ihnen wiederbelebt werden, wodurch sie als Wiedergänger zurück kommen und sich der Armee der Toten anschließen. Angeführt werden sie vom Nachtkönig. Streitmacht * unbekannte Anzahl an Weißen Wanderern (mindestens mehr als 100) * unbekannte Anzahl an Wiedergängern (und Riesen Hartheim ca. 100.000) Meuterer/Deserteure Nach der Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen kehrten die Überlebenden zu Crasters Bergfried zurück. Da die Versorgung so schlecht war und die Moral am Boden, beschlossen einige Männer unter Karl Tanner sich das Essen, das Craster zurückhielt, gewaltsam zu beschaffen. Gegen den Willen des Lord Kommandanten ermordeten sie Craster. Danach brach ein Kampf zwischen Meuterern und loyalen Brüdern der Nachtwache aus, den die Meuterer gewannen. Später konnten diese jedoch unter der Leitung von Jon Schnee getötet werden. Truppenstärke * Karl Tanner - Anführer der Meuterer, getötet im Zweikampf mit Jon Schnee * Rast, Meuterer - ehemaliger Grenzer, von Geist zerfleischt * neun weitere Meuterer Kriegsverlauf Schlacht an der Faust der Ersten Menschen Während Samwell Tarly, Grenn und Eddison Tollett auf der Suche nach Feuerholz nahe der Faust der Ersten Menschen sind, hören sie ein Horn der Nachtwache, woraufhin Sam vermutet, dass Jon Schnee und die anderen zurückgekehrt sind. Als das Horn erneut ertönt, ziehen Grenn und Edd ihre Schwerter, da zwei Hornstöße Wildlinge bedeuten. Doch dann ertönt das Horn ein drittes Mal, was das Zeichen für Weiße Wanderer ist. Grenn und Edd rennen los, gefolgt von Samwell und einem herannahenden Schneesturm, was ein Zeichen für die Ankunft der Wanderer ist. Samwell verliert die Beiden und versteckt sich hinter einem Felsen. Eine Armee von untoten Wiedergängern marschiert an ihm vorbei, in Richtung der Faust der Ersten Menschen. Neben ihm kommt ein Weißer Wanderer auf einem untoten Pferd angeritten und entdeckt Sam. Samwell fängt an zu weinen, doch der Weiße Wanderer ignoriert ihn und stößt einen Schrei aus, der die Untoten weiter zur Faust der Ersten Menschen treibt, in dem sich das Lager der Nachtwache befindet. thumb|300px|Die Armee der Untoten vor der Faust der Ersten Menschen. Das Lager der Nachtwache wird von den Horden der Wiedergänger überrannt. Nur einige Männer können den Angriff überleben. Gemeinsam mit dem Lord Kommandanten kehren sie den Rückzug zur Mauer an, um vor der drohenden Gefahr zu warnen. Mormont und seine verbliebenen Männer finden Sam, der damit beauftragt war, die Raben loszuschicken. Sam muss gestehen, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war, sehr zum Missfallen des Lord Kommandanten. Der Warg Orell erkundet die Faust der Menschen durch seinen Adler, dessen Körper er übernommen hat. Er berichtet, dass die Faust von toten "Krähen" übersät ist. Manke Rayder untersucht die Faust gemeinsam mit Jon Schnee, Tormund Riesentod, Orell und Ygritte. Dort finden sie aber nur tote Pferde, die in einer Spirale angeordnet worden waren. Alle Leichen der Nachtwache, die Orell zuvor gesehen hat, waren verschwunden. Jon merkt an, dass etwa dreihundert Mann auf der Faust lagerten. Manke warnt ihn davor, dass sie nun als Untote wandern. Meuterei auf Crasters Bergfried Bei den Männern der Nachtwache kommt es zu Streitigkeiten wegen Craster. Die eine Seite ist froh, dass er sie aufgenommen hat und ihnen Nahrung gibt, obwohl er so viele Frauen und Töchter über den Winter bringen muss. Die andere Seite sagt, dass er selbst Nahrung im Überfluss hat und auch isst, sie aber nur Brot, mit Sägespänen versetzt, bekommen. Als Bannen seinen Verletzungen erliegt und verbrannt wird, kommen die Beschwerden auch dem Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont zu Ohren. Einige Brüder meinen, dass Bannen nicht an den Knochenbrüchen gestorben ist, sondern daran, dass Craster ihn hat verhungern lassen. Jeor Mormont ist außer sich vor Wut. Er meint, die Götter würden sie dafür bestrafen, dass sie das heilige Gesetz der Gastfreundschaft gebrochen haben. Karl Tanner aber meint, es gebe keine Gesetze jenseits der Mauer und Craster sei nichts weiter als ein "töchtermissbrauchender Wildlingsbastard". Das bringt Caster in Rage, er springt auf, schnappt sich eine Axt und geht auf Karl Tanner los. Dieser ist jedoch gut im Umgang mit den Messern, wodurch er Craster mühelos ausweicht und ihn ersticht. Der zu Hilfe eilende Lord Kommandant wird hinterrücks von Rast erstochen, wodurch ein großes Durcheinander ausbricht. Sam schnappt sich Goldy und das Baby und flieht. Überfall auf Crasters Bergfried Grenn und Eddison Tollett gelingt die Flucht aus der Gefangenschaft der Meuterer. Sie tauchen vor dem Schwarzen Tor auf und informieren die anderen Brüder der Nachtwache über die Meuterei. Jon Schnee erkennt, dass Manke Rayder herausfinden wird wie schwach die Schwarze Festung ist, wenn er auf die Meuterer trifft. Deshalb schlägt er dem vorrübergehenden Lord Kommandanten Allisar Thorn einen Angriff auf die Meuterer vor. Thorn stimmt Jons Vorschlag zu, er darf jedoch nur mit den Brüdern fortgehen, die sich freiwillig melden. Jon hält eine Rede über den ehemaligen Lord Kommandanten Jeor Mormont, dass er dadurch Gerechtigkeit erfahren würde. Grenn, Edd, Locke (der ein Spion von Roose Bolton ist) und mehrere andere Brüder der Nachtwache melden sich freiwillig um sich der Mission anzuschließen. Bei der Ankunft der Nachtwache an Crasters Bergfried wird Locke als Späher ausgesandt, um die Meuterer zu lokalisieren. Er findet auch eine kleine Hütte, in der sich Bran Stark, Meera Reet, Jojen Reet und Hodor befinden, die von den Meuterern zuvor gefangen genommen wurden. Als Locke zurückkehrt berichtet er den Brüdern es seien nur elf Meuterer, die meisten sind betrunken und haben keine Wachen postiert. Sie sollen sich allerdings von der Hütte fernhalten, da sie dort die Hunde festhalten. Dies war jedoch nur ein Vorwand, damit Locke ungestört Bran entführen kann. thumb|300px|Jon Schnee ersticht Karl Tanner In der Nacht führt Jon den Überfall an. Als die Brüder gegen die Meuterer kämpfen, schleicht sich Locke davon und begibt sich zur Hütte. Bran denkt zuerst er sei ein Verbündeter von Jon, jedoch wird er vom Gegenteil überrascht, als Locke ihm ins Bein schneidet, um herauszufinden wer er ist. Locke begibt sich auf die Flucht mit Bran, jedoch wird dieser von Hodor getötet, als Bran die Kontrolle über ihn übernimmt. Bran versucht Jons Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, jedoch überredet Jojen ihn dies nicht zu tun, da Jon ihn nur von seiner Reise abhalten würde. Bran, Jojen, Meera, Hodor und Sommer können heimlich vom Überfall fliehen. Jon betritt Crasters Bergfried und trifft auf Karl Tanner. Die Beiden fangen an zu kämpfen. Der Kampf scheint ausgeglichen zu sein, jedoch schafft Karl Tanner es Jon zu entwaffnen, als dieser ihm Blut ins Gesicht spuckt. Bevor Karl Jon töten kann, bekommt er ein Messer von einer von Crasters Frauen in den Rücken gestochen. Als Karl diese töten will, sticht Jon ihm mit seinem Schwert durch den Kopf. Nach dem Kampf zählen die Brüder der Nachtwache die Leichen. Sie zählen fünf tote Brüder, darunter auch Locke. Jon zählt zehn tote Meuterer, was heißt das einer geflüchtet sein muss. Dabei handelt sich um Rast, der flüchtete als der Kampf begann. Er wird jedoch von Geist getötet, als dieser aus seinem Käfig befreit wurde. Jon erklärt Crasters Frauen, dass es hier nicht sicher sei, aufgrund von Manke Rayder und den Weißen Wanderern. Er bietet ihnen an mit zur Schwarzen Festung zu kommen, jedoch lehnen diese ab. Bevor die Nachtwache den Bergfried verlässt, brennen sie diesen, zusammen mit den Leichen, nieder. Plünderung von Mulwarft Manke Rayder beauftragt einen Trupp, zu dem unter anderem Tormund, Ygritte und der Herr der Knochen gehören, damit, südlich der Mauer zu gelangen, um sich dort mit den Thenns zu vereinen. Im Süden angekommen vereinen sie sich mit den Thenns, die von Styr angeführt werden. Sie starten mitten in der Nacht einen Überraschungsangriff auf das unbewachte Mulwarft. Goldy erkennt einen vermeintlichen Uhuruf als böses Vorzeichen und versteckt sich mit dem Baby im oberen Stockwerk des Bordells. Die Angreifer stoßen nur auf wenig Gegenwehr und töten fast alle Dorfbewohner, sowie die drei schwarzen Brüder der Nachtwache im Bordell. Ygritte entdeckt Goldy und das Baby, sie schauen sich lange an und dann gibt sie Goldy ein Zeichen ruhig zu sein, verschont die Beiden und geht weg. Das Dorf wird komplett geplündert und weitestgehend zerstört. Schlacht um die Schwarze Festung Als sich die Wächter auf der Mauer auf den Kampf vorbereiten, ertönt ein Signalhorn, was von den Wildlingen kommt und den Angriff auf das Haupttor der Festung ankündigt. Thorn beschließt nach unten zu gehen und übergibt das Kommando an Slynt, dieser ist jedoch von der Situation völlig überfordert. Grenn erkennt die Situation und behauptet gegenüber Slynt, dass Thorn ihn unten haben will. Slynt flieht von der Mauer und versteckt sich im Speiseraum der Festung. Die Befehlsgewalt auf der Mauer hat nun Jon, womit alle anderen offensichtlich erleichtert einverstanden sind. Die Wildlinge beginnen, sowohl die Mauer zu besteigen, als auch das Tor einzureißen. Ein Teil der aufsteigenden Wildlinge werden von Bogenschützen getötet. Am Tor können die Truppen des Freien Volkes mit Fässern, die mit Nägeln und Öl gefüllt sind, aufgehalten werden. Das Mammut der Riesen, welches das Tor aufstemmen sollte, geht durch und reist einige Wildlinge in den Tod, während Dongo, einer der beiden Riesen, von einem Bolzen einer Balliste von der Mauer durchbohrt wird. Jon entsendet Grenn und fünf weitere Brüder, um das innere Tor zu halten, da Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, der andere Riese, vor Zorn das äußere Tor aufstemmt. thumb|300px|Die Nachtwache im Kampf gegen die Wildlinge. Sam berichtet Jon von den Kämpfen, die unten statt finden, woraufhin Jon das Kommando an Eddison Tollett abgibt und mit nach unten kommt. Dort schafft er es den Magnar der Thenn zu töten. Pypar und Sam postieren sich und können einige Wildlinge töten. Dabei wird Pypars Hals von einem Pfeil durchbohrt, den Ygritte abgefeuert hat. Danach steht Jon seiner Geliebten Ygritte gegenüber, doch diese wird von Olly mit einem Pfeil getötet. Edd gelingt es derweil die Mauer erfolgreich zu verteidigen. Die letzten Wildlinge, welche die Mauer erklimmen, werden durch den Einsatz der Sense getötet. Daraufhin ziehen sich die Wildlinge in den Wald zurück. Tormund hat als einziger Wildling innerhalb der Schwarzen Festung überlebt. Er wird schwer verwundet von Jon gefangen genommen. Am nächsten Tag hat Jon den Plan Manke zu töten, in der Hoffnung, dass die Armee des Freien Volkes durch den Tod ihres Königs zerfallen würde. Dieser Plan hätte auch den Tod von Jon zu Folge, jedoch will er sich für die Beendigung dieses Konflikts selbst opfern. Während des Gesprächs mit Manke Rayder attackiert Stannis Baratheon die Wildlinge. Mit seinen Truppen schafft er es die Wildlinge zu besiegen und den König-jenseits-der-Mauer gefangen zu nehmen. Da Manke das Knie nicht beugen will soll er bei lebendigem Leibe verbrannt werden. Doch als das Feuer ihn erreicht erlöst Jon ihn mit einem Pfeil ins Herz. Massaker von Hartheim Während der Evakuierung von Hartheim greifen die Weißen Wanderer an, die mit einem Heer aus Wiedergängern erscheinen. Um die Gefahr nicht nach Hartheim zu bringen werden die Tore geschlossen, wodurch die außenstehenden Wildlinge von den Wiedergängern erfasst und umgebracht werden. Zahlreiche Wiedergänger stürmen den Ort und die Nachtwache versucht so viel Wildlinge wie möglich zu retten. thumb|300px|Die Wiedergängerarmee in Hartheim. Jon macht sich auf die Suche nach dem Drachenglas, das er in einer Hütte liegen gelassen hat. Zusammen mit Loboda erreicht er die Hütte, wo sie auf einen Weißen Wanderer treffen. In einem Kampf kann der Wanderer Loboda töten, jedoch gelingt es Jon durch sein valyrisches Schwert den Weißen Wanderer zu töten. Zu viele Wiedergänger stürmen das Dorf, sodass den Kriegern nichts anderes mehr übrig bleibt, als sich zurück zu ziehen. Jon muss nun mit ansehen, wie die restlichen Wildlinge, die nicht gerettet werden konnten, von den Wiedergängern massakriert werden. Als Jon und die anderen mit einem kleinen Boot fliehen, läuft der Nachtkönig über den Steg und erblickt Jon. Sie schauen sich an als der Nachtkönig plötzlich seine Arme hebt. Die toten Wildlinge werden als Wiedergänger wiederbelebt und kämpfen nun in der Armee der Toten. Meuterei auf der Schwarzen Festung Nach der Botschaft über Stannis Baratheons Niederlage auf Winterfell besucht Olly Jon in seinen Gemächern. Olly berichtet ihm, dass ein Wildling angeblich etwas über seinen verschollenen Onkel Benjen Stark wissen würde. Jon eilt sofort nach draußen und drängelt sich durch die Gruppe von Brüdern der Nachtwache. Doch vorne angekommen findet er nicht den Wildling, sondern ein Schild vor, auf dem "Veräter" geschrieben steht. Jon dreht sich zu seinen Brüdern um und diese stechen sofort abwechselnd mit den Worten "Für die Nachtwache" auf Jon ein. Als letztes ist Olly an der Reihe, der Jon seinen Dolch durchs Herz sticht. Jon liegt daraufhin verblutend auf dem Boden. thumb|300px|Jon Schnee erhängt die Meuterer. Davos Seewert, Eddison Tollett, Geist und einige andere Brüder beschützen Jons Leiche vor den Meuterern. Melisandre schafft es Jon wiederzubeleben. Mit der Hilfe des Freien Volkes schafft es Jon die Meuterer festzunehmen, woraufhin sie von Jon gehängt werden. Danach legt Jon seinen Posten als Lord Kommandant ab und er ernennt Eddison zum Kommandanten. Angriff auf die Höhle des Dreiäugigen Raben Bran Stark benutzt in der Höhle des Raben alleine seine Wargkräfte. Dort trifft er auf die Wiedergängerarmee. Vorne angekommen erblickt er den Nachtkönig, der Bran ebenfalls sieht. Der Nachtkönig schafft es Bran zu berühren, wodurch dieser nun markiert ist. Dadurch weiß er nun, wo sich Bran aufhält. Schon bald steht die Wiedergängerarmee und die Weißen Wanderer vor der Höhle. Die Kinder des Waldes schaffen es, einige von ihnen abzuhalten. Ein Weißer Wanderer dringt in die Höhle ein, wird allerdings getötet. Bran, Meera, Hodor, Blatt und Sommer fliehen. Sommer wird von den Wiedergängern zerfleischt. Blatt opfert sich selbst und sprengt sich in die Luft, um somit einige Wiedergänger mit in den Tod zu reißen. Hodor opfert sich ebenfalls, indem er das Tor zuhält, durch das die Wiedergänger wollen. Bran und Meera gelingt die Flucht. Nachwirkungen Nach dem Verrat an Jon Schnee zieht sich dieser als Lord Kommandant der Nachtwache zurück und übergibt den Posten an Eddison Tollett. Jon will daraufhin versuchen seine Heimat Winterfell von den Boltons zurück zu erobern. Nach dem Sieg auf Winterfell wird Jon zum König des Nordens ernannt. Der seit mehreren jahrhundert Jahren andauernde Konflikt zwischen dem Freien Volk und der Nachtwache konnte letztendlich beigelegt werden, um sich gemeinsam auf den größeren Feind, die Weißen Wanderer und Armee der Untoten, zu konzentrieren. Der Konflikt jenseits der Mauer wird damit zum großen Krieg der Überlebenden gegen die Toten. In den Büchern Einzelnachweise en:Conflict Beyond the Wall fr:Conflit Au-delà du Mur pt-br:Conflito Para Lá da Muralha ru:Конфликт за Стеной zh:塞外冲突 Kategorie:Krieg jenseits der Mauer Kategorie:Geschichte